Hold the cheese
by Steve Teh Wizard
Summary: Sora,Leon and his FFVIII friends try to help Kairi with her cheese problem. T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

HOLD THE CHEESE Chap 1

Priest: Do you Kairi take this cheese to be your ofly wedded husband

Kairi: I do.

Priest: And do you cheese take Kairi to be your ofly wedded wife.

Sora: Kairi! Kairi!

Kairi: (Wakes up) Huh what.

Sora: Kairi it's 11:07 you've slept for that long.

Kairi: OMG!

Sora: Well um ( Sees cheese all over Kairi's walls) WTF!

Kairi: SORA YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME GET RID OF MY OBBSESION WITH CHEESE.

Sora: Sure I guesse I'll try.

( Hollow Bastion)

Kairi: How'd we get here so fast?

Sora: ( Shrugs)

Leon: Oh no.

Sora: Hi Leon!

Leon: (Bleep)(Bleep)(Bleep)!

Sora: Hey Leon!

Leon: What.

Sora: Can you help Kairi with her obsesion with cheese!

Leon: No but my FFVIII friends can.

Yuffie: FFVIII friends yah right.

Leon: ( Holds up hand to Yuffie but it's all blurred out)

( Screne fades and Rinoa,Quitsis Irvine,Zell, Selphie and Edea are in Merlins house)

Sora: Selphie your on of Leon's FFVIII friends?

Selphie: Well he's on my Myspace.

Leon: Okay my freinds are set up in different stations Kairi goes to on and one of my friends try to help her with her problem.

Rinoa: There are six stations

Where does it happen

How long has it happened

Combat Training?????

Short and Simple

Simple and short

And Therapy.

( First station Irvine: Where does it happen stage)

Irvine: Okay Kairi where does the problem happen?

Kairi: At home, The Island and school.

Irvine: School I remember school friends, teachers, people singing songs about you over th PA.

Flashback  
(Gablainian (I forget how to spell it) Garden from FFVIII)

Guy on PA system(Singing):Irvine's got a gun

Irvine: You all know I have a gun

Irvine's got a gun

( Everyone runs around screaming)

Irvine: (Sighs)

End Flashback

Kairi: Next station please.

End of chap 1


	2. Station 2 and 3

Disclaimer: Don't own much.

Chap2

(Second Station Rinoa: How long has it happened)

Rinoa: (Dressed up like a therapist) So how long have you had this obsession?

Kairi: Since I was 4 1/2.

Sora: (Stares at Rinoa drooling)

Rinoa: Okay and how has this affected you friends and family?

Kairi: They didn't care.

Rinoa: Okay now tell me when you think this will end?

Kairi: ( Shugs)

Rinoa: Well just move on to the next station.

Sora: Your hot!

Kairi and Leon: (Slap Sora)

(Third Station Zell: Combat training)

Zell: Well I'm going to teach you to fight off your obbcession with cheese bring out the monster!

( Gate opens and a Tonberry appears)

Kairi: Aww it's so cute! ( Hugs it)

Tonberry: (Drops lantern and knife and hugs Kairi's leg)

Zell: Aww isn't that sweet?

Sora: What? KAIRI THIS IS A MONSTER SO KILL IT OR I WILL!

Tonberry: (Starts crying)

Sora: Cry me a river.

Tonberry: (Gets mad and stabs Sora where it hurts to be a guy than does Everyone's Grude then throws his lantern and knife causing an exploding on Sora) (Gets happy again and hugs Kairi leg again)

Sora: ( Covered in black) Oww!

Zell: That's what I never got we would be slashed by swords and guns and a knifes waht kills us)

Kairi: I never got that either.

End of chap 2


	3. Simple and Short

Disclaimer: I don't own much.

(Fourth Station Edea: Short and simple)

Kairi: Why is it called short and simple?

Edea: Confuse.

Kairi: (Gets hit on the head with a rock)Duh.

Sora: Fix her now.

Edea: Esuna.

Kairi: I NEED HELP!

(Fifth staion Leon: Simple and short)

Leon: Okay Kairi if we are going to get rid of your obbsession we must kill you! ( Prepares to do Lion Heart) Now when I start this attack I can't stop it till it's over.

Sora: (Gets in front of Kairi) Leave her alone.

Leon: (Brings blade up and does Lion Heart on Sora)

Sora: (Falls from the sky and hits the ground)

Tonberry: (Stabs Sora again)

Leon: Oops.

End of Chap 3


	4. Epilouge

Disclaimer: Don't own much!

Chap 4

Final station Quistis and Selphie Therapy

( Kairi and a piece of cheese are on a therapy chair)

Quitsis: (Inhales)

( For my free time I didn't feel like doing this part)

Quitsis: Hey!?

(Back on Destiny Island+

Kairi: I hate this Leon didn't help.

Sora: Rinoa was hot.

Kairi: (Drop kicks Sora)

Riku: (walks in and sees Kairi and Sora fighting and leaves)

Epilouge

Kairi got hit on the head with the keyblade and relized she hate chees and now has an obssession with Elite Beat Agents.

Leon (if you read Organization goes to shoprite) got his salt.

And as for Irvine.

Irvine: (Walking down the street)

Zell: Irvine got a gun. Irvines got a...

(Gun shot)

The end


End file.
